elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skaleel
|Base ID = }} Skaleel is an Argonian mage and a member of the Mages Guild. She is in charge of the excavation project in Vahtacen. Interactions Vahtacen's Secret During the quest, Irlav Jarol will direct the Hero to Skaleel. Once there, Skaleel accepts their help, and tells them to try to figure out how to open the pillar. She gives them a book to help them and another mage, Denel, open the door. After the puzzle has been solved, Skaleel's depressed behavior takes a change for the better, and she becomes very excited to finally have good news to tell Jarol. Dialogue ;Vahtacen's Secret "You have business here? Don't tell me Jarol sent you..." :Yes. "Irlav sent you, did he? Figures. He can't be bothered to come check on his own project, so he sends someone who knows nothing about it. And this is supposed to help? No offense to you, friend. It's not your fault. And perhaps you can help. If you can figure out how to use the pillar, I'd be thrilled. You're welcome to try your hand at it." ::Pillar "That's what we're calling it, only because we don't know what it really is. Or was. It's magical - we know that much. Enchanted somehow. We think it's a lock of some sort, but haven't been able to figure out how it works. All I can say for sure is that it reacts to magic. Badly, most of the time. Several mages were hurt attempting to cast spells at it. It's at the bottom of the ruins, if you wish to try your luck. Be careful, though. It could be quite hazardous to your health. Best to play it safe. No complex pells. Stick to basic spells with single effects. It's not worth taking unnecessary risks." :::Pillar "It's connected to the rest of the chamber, we know that much. We just don't know how it works. I've given up trying to figure it out. It's just beyond us. Why Denel stays down there, I have no idea. He's just asking to get killed." ::Vahtacen "This place has been nothing but trouble, as far as I'm concerned. Since we disposed of the creatures that had taken up residence here, it's been nothing but a fight to figure out how the place works. The pillas has had us stumped for more than a week now, not to mention the injuries it's caused." :No. "Then I'll have to ask you to leave the way you came in. The guild is conducting official research here, and I can't have anyone interfering." "What a waste of my talents." After speaking with Denel: "If there's anything about Vahtacen you need explained, let me know. I'll help if I can." :Ayleid Reference "I don't know why Denel is even trying. This is doomed to fail. But fine. If he wants it, he can have it. It's just one more thing I'll get blamed for in the end." After unlocking the pillar: "Have you found anything interesting in the ruins?" :Pillar "You made it work? That's fantastic! Not only can I tell Irlav we're back on track, but I can happily say we did it without his help! There must be something down there worth locking up. Would you mind taking a look, as long as you're here? If I can send you back with something worthwhile, Irlav may forget all about our delays." After finding the Ancient Elven Helm: "What's that you have there? That looks important, whatever it is. I think you've really found something! You'd best get that to Irlav back at the Imperial City as soon as possible. He'll want the mages there to examine it more closely." If approached again: "Get that artifact back to Irlav at the Arcane University. He's in a better position to study it than I am. Or to assign someone else to do it..." Appearances * ru:Скалил Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members